


R18【桐优】找回记忆的方法

by XiaoShiDeNian



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 桐优 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoShiDeNian/pseuds/XiaoShiDeNian
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto&Eugeo, Kirigaya Kazuto/Eugeo, kirito&Eugeo, 桐优
Kudos: 28





	R18【桐优】找回记忆的方法

“你要做什么？!”  
“我可以确信，就算你现在不记得我，但我们的回忆可不只是保存在灵魂里。“  
“不知道你在说什么，不要碰我。“  
言简意赅地表达，冷若冰霜的话语起了反作用，黑衣剑士更加起劲地继续手上的动作，柔滑的皮肤质感让他觉得自己不断地沉迷其中，无法自拔地抚摸下去。好想看看优吉欧现在的模样。屋内的光线很微弱，外面下着倾盆大雨，不断有水珠在落地窗的窗口拍打，蹦出银色的水花。昏暗的光线中有什么在闪闪发光。骑士眼角的泪，小小的一滴悬在眼角，湖绿色的眼眸在昏暗的光线中散发着盈盈的水光。真可爱，桐人忍不住停下在他身上四处肆虐的手，抬手去摸骑士的脸。比预想的还要更加柔软，热乎乎的脸。“呀，优吉欧，你的身体很敏感呢，还从来没有做过吧，就算是那个老太婆，也还没有碰你吧。“  
“不许，这么说，那个，人。“  
为了掩饰颤抖的声音，骑士咬着牙一顿一顿地用力说着。  
没有理会骑士的话，黑衣剑士用大拇指摩挲着他粉嫩的唇瓣，手指用力捏着他的下颌，轻轻将自己的唇覆盖上去。闭紧了嘴唇的骑士被扑面而来的热气吹的一阵头皮酥麻，抗拒一般地闭上了双眼，长而浓密的金色睫毛在眼皮上微微颤抖。双唇上传递的湿润柔软的触感加倍地鲜明起来，被高优先级的链子牢牢束缚着无法逃脱，骑士的身体对那个黑衣人的抚摸越是毫不抗拒地产生反应，意识就越是恐慌地想要逃离，并开始愤怒。  
“等我能动，就杀了你。”  
“是吗，可我觉得你喜欢我这样。”桐人的吻从嘴唇慢慢移到耳边，颈后发烫的温度让他十分满意，在那片细腻紧致的肌肤上不慌不忙地刻下一个吻痕后又含住了骑士发热的耳垂，他明显地感觉到身下的骑士全身震颤了一下。骑士只觉得一股酥麻的电流在那一瞬间扩散到四肢。  
先前在那白皙的皮肤上肆虐的双手摸到胸前揉捏着，紧闭着嘴的骑士喉咙里便发出轻微的呜咽，不断增强的快感迫使他扭动腰身却欲拒还迎一般把胸前的凸起送到桐人手中。  
轻轻捏住那微微挺立起来的其中一粒，一手扣住骑士的后脑勺一口咬住了那紧闭的薄唇，同时捏着凸起的手用劲揉捏，在骑士泄出呻吟时一把撬开牙关把舌头侵入，热而柔软的舌头，甜蜜的津液，桐人沉迷其中，不断辗转吸允着对方的唇舌，同时手上的动作也没有停，从胸前挪到对方敏感的耳廓，无法咽下的部分涎水顺着嘴角流到前胸。  
直到无法逃脱的骑士喘不上气才停下。  
窗外一阵巨大的电闪雷鸣，那闪烁了几下的电光彻底照亮了骑士的模样，敞开的轻薄内衬下，奶白的皮肤上泛着诱人的粉红，胸腔急促地起伏着，胸前凸起的两粒已经红肿起立，纤细漂亮的天鹅颈上伏着细密的汗珠，藏着不甘和愤怒的眼底弥漫着一片浓浓的雾气，发红的眼角和控制不住的生理泪顺着脸颊流下两道泪痕，被吻的红润的嘴唇上，还有没被擦去的晶莹涎水，这从未见过的美景强烈地刺激着桐人的心脏，无法控制地加快跳动，血液奔涌，呼吸也更加急促起来。  
“我改主意了。”  
喘息中骑士听到黑发剑士恶魔般的声音。他分明也在闪电中看到黑衣剑士的脸，那双深邃的黑色眼睛，毫不掩饰地显露着痴迷和恋慕。  
“本来想着照顾一下第一次的优吉欧害羞的心情的。”  
用生成的光元素照亮了四周，空旷的房间里的镜子也帮忙反射了一部分光线，而没有被窗帘全部遮挡的落地窗上，因为外部黑暗的缘故，正在反射着屋内的画面，一个地毯上裸露着洁白肌肤的和另一个同样身型的黑发剑士。  
桐人解开了骑士的裤腰带，“都已经这样硬了啊。“他这么说着，手握着它捏了捏。  
骑士随即迅猛地把头偏向旁边，咬着牙看到了落地窗里自己衣襟大敞憋的满脸通红的模样又立即闭上了眼，再略有不甘地睁开。究竟是为什么，心里的害怕无法停止。一边是落地窗，另一边是镜子…虽然比起镜子，落地窗照出的模样还是模糊了一些的。  
“你在看哪里“桐人轻笑着扳过骑士的脸，骑士狠狠瞪着他。看着他在强烈的情欲与抗拒的矛盾中几乎崩溃的水光盈盈的眼睛，桐人吻了上去。随着一阵战栗，骑士的下身在桐人的手中射了出来。浓烈的花香瞬间弥漫开来。  
“舒服吗？“桐人轻吻他的额头，把手上粘稠的体液抹到骑士后面的穴口，手指在穴口的周围按压着。  
意料之中的没有回应，桐人伸进一根手指，内里的紧致温热瞬间包裹住食指，感受到其中的热情，桐人开始觉得自己的下身膨胀的有些疼。深入两根手指，骑士仍然在抗拒地收紧内里绞紧了手指使得第三根手指的进入十分困难，随着咔嚓的咬牙声，大概是三根手指的进入让他感到了不适，桐人揉了揉骑士的一头柔发，耐心地做着扩张。

“呀啊啊啊啊！”  
只是进入了一半，骑士终于控制不住地喊叫出声，那里真的被……那里居然真的可以…  
这种程度的疼痛明明是可以忍住喊声的，可是，那轻柔的抚摸和柔情的轻吻，让他放松警惕以至于下意识地认为自己可以喊叫出来。  
“你…你到底是谁?” 头侧仰在地毯上，汗湿的亚麻色头发胡乱地粘在额上。  
“我是你的恋人啊，优吉欧。“  
话刚落，便一挺身全部进入，被完全吞没后紧紧包裹的快感使得桐人一时间无法言语。  
一滴晶莹的热泪从优吉欧的脸颊上滚落，桐人俯下身舔掉那滴泪水。被满满地撑开的内壁宣告着完全的结合。身体深处依然如同最开始那样非但不抵抗，反而热情地欣喜地在迎接对方的侵入，为什么这种怀念和熟悉的味道，让他感到脑子如此疼痛的同时又想要留住这样的疼痛。  
优吉欧紧紧闭着双眼，任生理泪水在脸上胡乱流下。随着对方缓缓的抽动从喉咙里泄出了微弱的声音。

最初的疼痛不知不觉地消失，取而代之的是随着一次又一次温柔的冲撞而隐约向四周扩散的快感，一波一波地传遍全身。  
“嗯……“恍惚间他轻启唇齿发出了呻吟。  
似乎有什么温暖的东西在包裹着全身，闭上眼睛，脑海中有一些模糊的画面，阳光下面的，让他的心隐隐作痛的什么存在，朝他呼唤着，那声音听不真切，身影也模模糊糊。那究竟是什么，唯一确定的是，那是对他而言最重要的东西。他伸出手来，想要去触摸，朦胧的眼睛使劲辨认着什么。  
桐人停下身下的动作，解开束缚的锁链，接着握住优吉欧恍惚间朝他伸出的手，与他十指相扣。  
优吉欧的视线渐渐聚焦在桐人身上，似乎缓缓被星空包裹，眼前只有一个身影模糊的少年在牵动他的心，无数次来自记忆的悸动复苏着，心脏被记忆敲打着跳动，模糊的身影越来越清晰，渐渐与眼前的桐人重合，那双他无法拒绝的带着星光的深色眼眸正凝视着他。  
“桐…人…”他张开嘴，眷恋地呢喃着那个名字，“桐人......"  
“我在。”桐人亲昵地将额头靠上去，轻轻啄了一下优吉欧的鼻尖。  
优吉欧盯着桐人，带着情欲与迷恋的大眼睛里满是水雾，眼底的不甘和恨意的冰块似乎已经融化为盈盈泪水。  
于是他被轻易地撬开唇齿，被柔软的舌头撩拨，因为迷恋的情绪在爱抚中燃起情欲。  
桐人缓缓地出来，到了穴口的位置又骤然地进入，  
“呀啊！”  
“……唔嗯……......嗯......”  
突然的进入刺激着优吉欧抽搐着收紧了内壁，随之带来的剧烈快感使得优吉欧伸长了脖颈发出了一串动人的呻吟，情动的表情被一览无余。  
不想再克制了，桐人抱起全身发软任他随意摆弄的优吉欧，亲吻了一下呻吟着的嘴，手掌抚摸着他光滑洁白的脊背，让他坐在自己腿上，手从大腿根部摸到他的臀部上，再揉捏着往自己的方向挤压。  
这个位置进入的很深，被快速地冲击着，优吉欧在晃动中只得把手臂缠在桐人脖子上，短黑发痒痒地蹭着颈窝，涎水和生理泪水缓缓地滴下，粘腻的肠液随着一下又一下的撞击在噗呲的水声中被挤出。  
“嗯嗯...啊......唔...桐人......"  
快感冲击着优吉欧全身的神经，身体变得害怕寂寞般想要缠住对方，他迎合着桐人的动作，摇动被抱着的腰，将那让他舒服到意识不清的东西更加契合地吞吐。白皙胸脯上粉色的两点凸起在桐人的面前晃动，桐人含住其中一粒用吸吮舔弄，时不时用牙齿磨蹭，惹得优吉欧战栗着紧缩起肌肉，更加的紧致导致新一波的快感促使优吉欧的泪水汹涌而出。  
“桐人......那边的......也......"他颤抖着发出请求。  
顾不上羞耻，将被冷落另外一粒被优吉欧扭腰送到桐人嘴前。  
把被含的水红的一粒放开，照顾起另外一边，同时身下的动作也一下一下地变得更加有力。  
“唔嗯…………桐人...........啊......“  
似乎觉得很舒服，优吉欧发出了柔软的声音，将身体更加紧密地贴向桐人。  
“啊！“  
有个点被刺激到，优吉欧全身剧烈的震颤了一下，麻痹的感觉从腿根扩散到脚趾，使得他绷紧了脚背。绕过桐人后背的大腿无力地松开又试图收起，寻求安慰般双臂紧紧抱住桐人。意识到这一点的桐人得逞似的轻笑一声，接着次次毫不留情地磨蹭那里。  
“呀啊啊啊啊啊桐人! 哈啊……“  
不断累积的快感让优吉欧蜷起了脚趾，后穴的肠液更加汹涌地涌出，被顶得全身酥麻，几乎承受不住的快感促使他用两只手抓着桐人的背。  
“够了,啊！你…哈啊 ，啊啊啊唔…“  
声音中带上了哭腔，湿漉漉的嗓音惹人爱怜。桐人却加快了速度，不顾优吉欧的抓挠疯狂地冲刺。  
“啊啊啊，啊啊啊啊啊。”  
吉欧扬起修长的脖子，无法控制地大声呻吟。 体内一阵一阵地抽搐着绞紧，使得桐人也即将到达极限。  
”...不行...了...要去了....."优吉欧恍惚着，断断续续地在上下晃动中喃喃。  
埋在优吉欧的脖颈里，重重地喘息着，几个深顶后，桐人咬着优吉欧向后仰的脖颈尽数射在其中。

“呼…优吉欧……我的优吉欧。“桐人轻柔地抚摸他汗湿的亚麻色头发，欣赏着还沉浸在高潮余韵的舒适中的潮红的脸和透着媚意的水光粼粼的碧绿眼眸，替他擦去布满额头的汗水，与那发出动听呻吟的唇再一次接吻。  
优吉欧靠在他身上，任那温热的软舌与他的交缠共舞，喉咙里发出小小的呜咽声。  
乳白色的液体混合着透明的肠液缓缓地从结合的地方流出，热乎乎的液体和偏冷的室温的对比让优吉欧觉得脸上发烫，把脑袋埋进桐人怀里。  
“桐人，我……“他因为害羞而小声地说。  
“嗯？”桐人满足地抱着怀里的人声音低哑而温柔地回应着。  
“我们这就……是那个，恋，恋人什么的啊。“  
“早就因该是了，谁让优吉欧这么迟钝，嗯......怎么样？......觉得舒服吧?“  
“…嗯。“  
怀里的亚麻色脑袋点了点头。

“真是对不起，现在才让你知道“


End file.
